Sensualidad
by Likeanotherone.k
Summary: y esque era demasiado para el...como podria soportarlo sin querer...BESARLO ! YAOI SASUNARUSASU!
1. Sensualidad

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío es del gran Kishimoto-Sensei…porque si fuera mío…yo no estaría aquí escribiendo un fic y estaría destrozándome viendo la serie!

Es mi primer fanfic asíque no esperen mucho se hizo lo que se pudo!

Mis pobres neuronas se trabajaron toda una noche en esto xd jkayhkajha

-blablabla- ellos hablan

_-blablabla- _kyuuby habla

-_blablabla- _el piensa

-blablabla- y paso esto y esto otro - yo hablo =)

********************************************************************

-Es demasiado para mi –decía un chico de dorados cabellos sentado en un sillón con expresión de desesperación y cabeza agachada

- _vamos ni que fuera para tanto…tu puedes aguantarlo__-_ haciendo acto de presencia su "voz" interior -

-no creo que pueda aguantar sin tirarme y comerlo a…_besos_-mientras mas lo pensaba mas exasperante se le hacia cosa por la cual se tomaba sus cabellos y jalaba de estos

-_nos seas llorón si igual te gusta que el bastardo se te insinúe de esas maneras tan peculiares__-_

_-_maldito kyuuby… el no se me insinúa –cabreado a remate el pobre rubio se enfadaba si su "voz" interior le tomaba el pelo de esa manera y es que el uchiha no se le "insinuaba" como decía el zorro en su interior -

-_bueno si tú quieres pensar que a toquetearte el cuello o moverte el trasero no es insinuar…concuerdo con tigo__-_

-no seas idiota…ya ni siquiera puedo llamarlo amigo- casi gritando el rubio procedía a despertar a los vecinos-si lo hiciera seria cínico de mi parte-

_-__oye niño… mejor calla...-_pero el chico ojiazul no tomo atención a este consejo -

_-_es que no puedo plantarme frente de el y decirle que…me…me…me gusta- grito ya fuera de sus cabales en pobre pelirubio-

- **¿que te gusta quien…uzuratonkachi?-**esta simple frase provoco que al pobre ojiazul casi le diera un paro…cardiaco-

-Ssssssssss…SASUKE!!!!!!-grito estrepitosamente

-oe...no grites –le dijo acercándose con movimientos felinos que provocaron que el ojiazul se "calentara" corporalmente-bueno sigue con lo que decías… ¿quien es esa desafortunada…**o desafortunado?-**caminando hacia la alacena de naruto para sacar un baso y servir agua en el-

**-**d…d…d...d… ¿de que hablas sasuke-teme?-_genial ahora tartamudeas__-_

_-_vamos naruto…somos amigos ¿no?...dime quien te gusta…-tomando el vaso con sus labios y elevándolo para que el liquido tuviera total acceso hacia su garganta cosa que logro que una traviesa gota saliera a provocar estragos en cierto rubio cayendo sensualmente por la barbilla del azabache-o es que acaso soy yo…digo solo por curiosidad ¿ne?...como no me dices nada – dijo mirándolo con un extraño brillo que naruto solo pudo concebir como…-¿_deseo?-_

_-mierda-_pensó naruto cuando se dio cuenta que estaba estrujando la silla en la cual estaba sentado solo para retenerse y no saltar a lamer la gota a la cual en esos momentos envidiaba y es que naruto deseaba con desesperación al uchiha-Sasuke…escuchaste mal a mi no me gusta nadie…debes andar delirando…como Sakura-Chan anda prácticamente encima de ti estos días quizá solo quieres…nose-moviendo su cabeza para mirarlo con cierto brillo en sus ojos- ¿alguna excusa para escaparte de ella?-

-uhm…quien sabrá…naruto-pronunciando su nombre de manera que los colores se le subieron al ojiazul-bueno…en fin solo vine a decirte que Sakura esta con Tsunade-Sama atendiendo a nose quien y Kakashi anda en una misión…asíque te espero a las 3 en el bosque para entrenar en…privado_-_dijo muy sensualmente para darse vuelta y mover las caderas que sabia que estaban bajo la total atención de naruto caminando hacia la puerta de la casa-nos vemos…Naruto-saliendo totalmente dejando a un muy aproblemado naruto con deseo en su cara-

-mierda mierda mierda…-tomándose el rubio cabello para luego tirar de el –_ah y volvemos al comienzo... ¿no niño?-_

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esta tarde…-dijo mirando hacia la salida de su casa-un muy mal presentimiento.

Y es que la sensualidad que desprendía y con la cual le hablaba Uchiha Sasuke…Era demasiado para Naruto.

-Estoy seguro que de este día no paso virgen…_aunque quizás yo no quiero pasar virgen…-_y nadie fue testigo de que en una casa en lo alto había un rubio al cual se le formo una lujuriosa sonrisa.

Estoy segura nadie se lo imaginaba.

********************************************************************

Es mi primer fic asíque acepto tomates plátanos manzanas pero espero que no estén podridas porfavooor! T-T

Plis dejen reviews para ver si ago otro fic o me dedico a vender en la feria =B

Xd

Jane ¡!!


	2. Nerviosismo

NASSSSS!!!!!

Com están ¡

Muy bien esto constara de 3 simples capitulos

El primero esta up!

Es segundo aquí va y prometo no demorarme en colgar el tercero vale? =)

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío es del gran Kishimoto-Sensei…porque si fuera mío…yo no estaría aquí escribiendo un fic y estaría destrozándome viendo la serie!

-blablabla- ellos hablan

_-blablabla- _kyuuby habla

-_blablabla- _el piensa

-blablabla- y paso esto y esto otro - yo hablo =)

-_**blablabla- interrupcion idiota de parte de la autora =B**_

_Okei disfrutenlo! Ojala les guste =B_

********************************************************************

¿Donde se había ido toda esa confianza anterior? ha…Naruto…tan decidido que se veía cuando sonrío…lo pensó un poco mas…y…bueno ya verán…

Konoha-2:30PM- Hogar de Uzumaki Naruto

-estoy bien…solo me tengo que calmar…solo tengo que pensar que es un entrenamiento…solo…solo…¡COMO ME PUEDO CALMAR!-decía un muy nervioso Uzumaki Naruto…y es que solo habían pasado unas horas desde que Uchiha Sasuke había ido "amablemente" a anunciarle que debían entrenar juntos y…solos…no es que a el pelirrubio le molestara la presencia del Uchiha…es solo que simplemente se sentía como si el fuera un pequeño ratón dentro de la gran selva siendo atacado por un feroz felino…cabe decir que era un muy sensual felino…que con cada movimiento podía hipnotizar al pequeño ratón y llevarlo hacia su fin-

-_niño…son las 2:30…¿no te deberías ir preparando?...-_anunciaba kyuuby mostrando ese lado paternal que todo zorro encerrado dentro de un chico tenia…que no era mucho-

-no eso da igual…quiero decir tengo mis kunais y todo en mi bolsillo-respondía ya calmado el pobre naruto hablar con el maldito zorro cuando estaba en preocupado mode on era agradable…el zorro podía ser muy amable algunas veces-

-_yo no me refiero a eso mocoso…me refiero a que te prepares mentalmente para que cuando el Uchiha ese te ponga de a 4 patitas y te intente meter algo por donde no te diré no te asustes tanto…solo te lo digo porque soy considerado…si creo que realmente soy genial__-_muy ególatra compartía sus pensamientos con el pelirrubio -

-co-como se te ocurre decir algo así…S-Sasuke no me hará n-nada-hablando entrecortadamente por el nerviosismo provocado por el comentario del zorro…el cual hizo que Naruto saltara en su asiento…debo decir que había estado todo el tiempo en misma silla desde que Sasuke se había marchado-

-_mocoso…puedes llegar a ser muy inocente ¿lo sabias?...esta claro que el Uchiha-bastardo no quiere entrenar exactamente con tigo…te quiere ,sino ,como decirlo…hay muchas maneras…algo así como…hincar el diente ,probarte ,partirte en dos ,hacerte gritar…tu sabes a lo que me refiero…-_okay si el primer comentario del zorro de que si lo pondría de a 4 patitas casi lo aturdió…este lo había dejado atontado al máximo…-

-e-e-e-estas diciendo que ¿Sasuke me quiere morder, desafiar y herir?-preguntaba muy inocente el pobre naruto-

-_niño…por kami-sama…el idiota ese te quiere…-_

_**-ppiiip**_

_**- y para esta temporada en cuanto a bolsos tenemos unos atigrados muy monos ¿no shisuka-Chan?-**_

_**-o si mimi-san…**_

_**¡Diablos me senté en el control remoto!**_

_**-piip**_

_-__por el trasero niño!!!-_con solo ese comentario a naruto le dio a entender que la manera en que venían los niños solo era cuando un hombre y una mujer hacían lo que pretendía hacerle Sasuke…-

-pero kyuuby idiota…ósea…que ¿Sasuke me quiere violar?-el pobre Naruto no hacia mas que exigirle mas y mas a su mente intentando comprender todo-e q

-_mira mocoso…no te lo tomes tan enserio quizá el Uchiha solo quiere entrenar y no te hará nada de lo que yo te he dicho…-_kyuuby sabia que eso era una vil y asquerosa mentira pero que podía hacerle…el mocoso estaba poniéndose cada ves mas nervioso…y si lo asustaba con todo el rollo de Sasuke…no querría ir entonces toda esa diversión se la perdería y eso si que no podía permitirlo por el bien de su diversión debía convencer a naruto para que fuera-

-puede que si…quizá me estoy poniendo muy nervioso por que estaremos solos…si…¡okay!...entrenaremos…si entrenaremos-decía un ya mucho mas animado pelirrubio y el que creía que el kyuuby-baka ese era frío y de pervertido corazón pero no…el zorro maldito ese tenia un buen corazón…-

-_Oé mocoso…te diré que son las 2:45 si no te apuras te atrasaras y tu "entrenamiento" se ira a la mierda…-_

_-¡_oh! Es verdad mejor me voy moviendo para que llegue a tiempo…a y apropósito zorro maldito…-

-_dime niño__…-_

_- _no te dejare ver nuestro entrenamiento asíque mejor vete aburriendo…-le decía a el zorro mientras se iba parando de su querida silla para mirarse al espejo como siempre lo hacia y arreglarse la bandana-

-_¡QUE! Pero si serás cabron…¡maldito mocoso!-_y de esa manera todo tipo de comunicación con el "gran consejero" se corto –

-iosh! ¡Vamos allá!-y Naruto partió en camino hacia su encuentro con Sasuke…muy feliz por que el creía que al final de todo…podría derrotar a su gran rival y amigo…sin saber realmente lo que le esperaba…o si que no lo sabia…

********************************************************************

Bosque Konoha 2:59 PM –

Vemos a un chico azabache apoyado en un árbol…con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente esperando a alguien-

-¡Konishiwa Sasuke!...-

-_y comienza mi plan…-_

********************************************************************

_Buuueeeeno y hasta aquí las dejo por hoy!_

_Demo don't worry!_

_Que el próximo capitulo es el gran y esperado final!_

_Xd_

_Si hasta ya paresco animadora! Gomen neee!_

_Se que es malo haberlas dejado hay! Pero esque mis primas no me dejan escribiir!_

_Me ocupan el pc todo el dia!_

_Que horrible realidad T-T_

_Muchas gracias a todas por haber leido el capitulo dos de Sensualidad!_

_Y gracias a todas las lectoras que me dejaron reviews!_

_Se los respondi a cada una ¡_

_Arigato ¡!!_

_JA NE_


	3. Seducción

Y llegamos hasta el final…debo decir que me costo sudor y lagrimas escribir este capitulo xd!

Dios mio sabe a lo que me refiero…quise terminarlo rapidito…lo prometi..y soy mujer de palabra =)

Pues que mas que dar las gracias a todo el que leyó esta alocada creación de mi muuuuy pero mucho muy perturbada imaginación…hey! Alegrense …llegaron hasta aquí y son testigos de el final de esto xd

Gracias a las personas que dejaron su comentario…esos reviews fueron los que me alentaron a seguir!

Debo recordar que es mi primer fic y deseo que no esperen mucho de este capitulo final xd y pido disculpas porque seguramente hay uno que otro error ortografico pero esque nunca e tenido buena ortografia ¡!! Gomen neeee ¡ =B

Y las dejo con el capitulo 3 de Sensualidad…

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío es del gran Kishimoto-Sensei…porque si fuera mío…yo no estaría aquí escribiendo un fic y estaría destrozándome viendo la serie!

-blablabla- ellos hablan

_-blablabla- _kyuuby habla

-_blablabla- _el piensa

-blablabla- y paso esto y esto otro - yo hablo =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sasunarusasu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay …¿donde habíamos quedado?...así…ya recuerdo…el pervertido zorro había convencido al inocente naru-Chan para que fuera hacia la trampa del lobo feroz Uchiha Sasuke-sama…y aquí comienza el ultimo capitulo de Sensualidad(que cabe decir que era un ONE-shot y que por las casualidades de la vida ahora es…algo )

-¡Konishiwa Sasuke!...-

-_y comienza mi plan…-_Oé dobe… ¿porque llegaste tan temprano?… ¿que acaso tanto te urgía verme?-expreso el muy arrogante Uchiha…regalándole una sensual sonrisa a Naruto…cosa que provoco que el estomago le diera un vuelco de 360°-

-claro que si Sasuke…después de todo vine aquí a vencerte en batalla-intentando conservar la calma porque en realidad no solo le afectaba los intestinos ese Uchiha…si no que lo calentaba hasta limites inimaginables-

-uhm…no creo que eso sea posible…Naruto-

_-no otra ves_-pensaba el pelirrubio…hay estaba de nuevo el uso de su nombre…de nuevo esos pálidos labios lo incitaban a comprobar si eran capases de decir su nombre mientras se los devoraba…pero el no podía tener pensamientos insanos hacia su amigo porque el rubio de solo pensarlo-_el es mi amigo-_se lo comía una horrenda culpa-

-bueno Naruto comencemos con esto…-dijo el ojinegro poniéndose en posición de ataque –_okay aquí comienza todo mi kitsune…primer paso…provocarte…-_Oé uzuratonkachi podrías apurarte un poco…te pareces a tsunade por lo demoron-

-no seas idiota Sasuke…muy bien aquí voy – también tomando posición de ataque pero algo lo freno en seco-¿n-nani? ¿Sasuke que pasa?-lo miraba confundido a su amigo que se encontraba quieto en su lugar con la cabeza agachada por lo que no le podía ver los ojos-

-Oé…Naruto…tengo calor…no te molesta si…-comenzó a levantarse la polera dándole una vista mas que espectacular a cierto rubio pervertido-¿me…quito…la polera?-el rubio casi se atraganto con su propia saliva luego de que se lo dijera…y esque se lo había dicho con un tono tan…tan..._-sexy-_siendo la única palabra en la cual podía pensar en esos momentos-

-¡q-q-q-q-que me dices a mi t-t-t-teme!...claro que puedes después de todo somos…amigos ¿no?-se sintió cínico después de haberlo dicho…porque el no veía al azabache como solo un "amigo" si no que lo veía como una persona con la cual podría despertar desnudo y en su cama con el al lado…pero estaba tan inseguro de todo que se prefería esconder bajo esa extraña mascara de "amistad" que lo envolvía-

-uhm…-dijo algo sombrío el Uchiha…y es que para que mentir…le había dolido que Naruto le recalcara que eran solo "amigos" … no por un amigo había sobornado a kakashi para que saliera de la aldea por un día…no por un amigo le había regalado sake a la hokage para que mantuviera a Sakura ocupada todo el día…bueno tal vez por su mejor amigo si lo haría…pero a el …diablos a el ¡lo amaba!…el era la persona con la cual realmente deseaba pasar su vida…con la cual veía un feliz futuro…con quien quería pasar viendo su sonrisa…-

-okay…vamos de nuevo… ¿ne? Sasuke- pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio-

-si dobe…vamos allá-tomando nuevamente esa posición de ataque para moverse rápidamente hacia Naruto sorprendiendo a este por la espalda…poniéndole un kunai a Naruto tal y como lo había hecho el alguna ves con kakashi-sensei-

-vamos dobe…no dijiste que me ibas a derrotar…o esque quieres otra cosa con migo…-el rubio se estremeció y esque como seria capas de soportar ese murmuro en el odio…-

-_parecía como si Sasuke…me estuviera…provocando…y no me hace muy bien a la cordura estar viéndolo así sin polera…demonios…ahora se me ocurre poner a ver su precioso pecho con esos…pe-pe-pezones tan …rosados…creo que me dará una hemorragia nasal como siga así- _

_-_je…obviamente que puedo derrotarte Sasuke-baka-cuando Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta…Naruto había hecho una técnica de cambio y había desaparecido de la vista del pelinegro-

-pero que…-ni siquiera Sasuke había terminado la frase cuando dos Narutos se le acercaban rápidamente con un rasengan en sus manos-

-¡toma esto Sasuke! – grito un eufórico rubio…feliz porque había podido sorprender al pelinegro, pero el pelinegro con suma rapidez comenzó a crear un chidori para poder frenar el ataque que posiblemente le dejaría marca si lo llegaba a tocar de lleno-

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡RASENGAN!

Y que creo una atmósfera parecida a la del valle del fin cuando chocaron estos dos grandes poderes…pero ahora no se había creado esa bola negra que había aparecido…envolviéndolos en mucho temor por la perdida del otro…no…ahora solo había aparecido una gran bola de humo de la cual si una persona estuviera viendo a lo lejos todo eso se hubiera dado cuenta de que dos figuras habían salido rápidamente hacia distintos lados…los chicos con sus ropas ya en un …podría decir mal estado…respiraban agitadamente-

-has…ha ha ha…mejorado…dobe-cansado el pobre Uchiha dejaba reposar sus manos en sus piernas mientras que Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo respirando con dificultad-

..tambien has mejorado teme....ha- se paro el rubio y al ver a Sasuke…casi le viene la hemorragia nasal prometida…si ya de principio Sasuke se encontraba sin polera y provocaba cosquillas en Naruto verlo así…bueno…esto casi lo mata de un infarto…el Uchiha se encontraba con los pantalones medianamente cortados por la parte del muslo…y podría decirse que a Naruto todo en Uchiha Sasuke lo volvía loco dejando escapar un sonoro gemido que al darse cuenta se tapo rápidamente la boca_-ojala no me haya escuchado…si me escucha me muero-_pensó evitando mirar al Uchiha-

-_eso…eso…has sido un…¿gemido?...y en las fachas que se encuentra me ase esto…ya suficiente tengo mirando su cuerpo y ahora viene y gime…me quiere volver loco-_y esque Naruto no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a desastre en la ropa…no para nada…a Naruto se le había rasgado una parte del pecho de su polera por lo que dejaba al aire un lindo pezón y los pantalones habían sido reducidos a la mitad dándole a Sasuke una vista que no se hubiera podido imaginar ni en sus sueños mas excitantes…frente a el estaba un Naruto sudado por el calor…sonrojado por el agitamiento ,casi al descubierto a la vista del depredador y son sus cabellos desordenados…Sasuke nunca se lo hubiera imaginado-

Cuando ya se calmaron pudieron hablar tranquilamente y Naruto solo por mosquear se removió un poco la camiseta rasgada dejando a Sasuke que pudiera ver todo su sexy pecho-

-¿ne? ¿Ne?...Sasuke… ¿te gusta lo que ves? ¿Quieres ver algo mas interesante aun?-¿q_ue acabo de decir?_-

Y cualquier tipo de realismo o cordura presente en el Uchiha…se fue a dar una vuelta a quien sabe donde…el rubio lo había excitado con tan solo haber dicho eso…¿como podría el contenerse con un Naruto tan extremada mente sensual…tan felino…tan travieso…tan…tan…tan uke-

-a la mierda el plan…-murmuro por lo bajo-

-perdón Sasuke…sabes no te escuche ¿que dijiste?…-muy sordo el inocente rubio pregunto dejando esa actitud tan felina de lado para poder poner atención a lo dicho por Sasuke y al pelinegro se le ocurrió una extraordinaria idea...oh...si que era genial…-

-si quieres saber acércate…-con una muy extraña sonrisa en el rostro-

-muy bien…si eso es lo que quieres-con desconfianza se fue acercando al moreno hasta quedar a un metro de distancia-bien…dime que dijiste…-

-ohh…no de aquí no me entenderás…-sonriendo prepotentemente-acércate mas…-naruto confundido por la situación decidió acortar la distancia hasta la mitad por lo que quedaron a solo cincuenta centímetros uno del otro-

-dime…-ya decía con mucha curiosidad y como dicen por ahí…-

-que ¿me tienes miedo? Acércate mas…-la curiosidad…

-esta bien…-mato al gato…-

Sasuke tomo a Naruto bruscamente de sus hombros y lo tumbo en el suelo quedando el sentado a horcajadas sobre el rubio-

-¿q-q-q-q-q-q-que h-h-h-haces? –el pobrecito estaba a full en cuanto a pensamientos e intentaba a toda costa controlar a sus adolescentes hormonas para que no le provocaran otro problema mas…pero entre las piernas…-

-que parece que hago Naruto…-dijo Sasuke acercándose a su cuello para morderlo con fiereza…-podrás darte cuenta fácilmente…a pesar de todo lo que te digo…no eres tan dobe como crees…-dijo con la palabra sensualidad escrita en si frente-

-d-d-d-demo s-s-s-Sasuke…-el rubio ya ni hablar bien podía porque sentía que de un momento a otro sus palabras de salvación se convertirían en su perdición…se convertirían en sonoros gemidos de su parte…-

-que Naruto… ¿que acaso no te gusta?-decía mientras se elevaba hacia el odio de Naruto-y no intentes mentirme que puedo saber si lo haces-le comento a un ya excitado rubio que se mordía el labio de puro éxtasis y eso que el ojinegro solo había estado un escaso minuto sobre el acariciándole su punto débil…el cuello-

-Oé Naruto…a que le temes…por que te resistes…-preguntaba un azabache con un claro brillo deseoso en los ojos cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio-

-esque Sasuke…que quieres que haga si derepente te me lanzas y comienzas a besarme el cuello como gato en celo…yo no se lo que piensas…-muy apenado el rubio…que sentía que se había vuelto débil al solo contacto de Sasuke…haciéndolo parecer sentimental-

-es muy simple de resolver eso mi querido Naruto…y escúchalo bien que dudo que volveré a repetirlo-un ligero rubor apareció en la cara del pálido azabache mientras giraba la mirada hacia otro lado cualquiera que no sea la cara de Naruto-me gustas…y mucho…no solo eso…llevo deseando esto desde algún tiempo y digamos que hoy…se me presento la oportunidad…-llevando nuevamente la mirada a ese azul cielo que lo hacia volar y surcar mares…-y no pienso desaprovecharla…pero aun así…tu…e-e-e-estas-que era eso…_-¿esta tartamudeando? Jeje_-pensaba el rubio divertido por la escena…ya se había decidido…no…ya se había dado cuenta que deseaba a Sasuke mas que a nada en el mundo…y si el venia y se le entregaba en bandejita de plata…el no rechazaría tal oferta-

-sea lo que sea que me dirás ahora…estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que haremos…-decía un muy mono Naruto con brillitos en los ojos-

-que demonios te paso…porque tanto sentimiento…-pregunto desconcertado el Uchiha olvidado su objetivo principal…devorar al rubio-

-no lo se- dijo el rubio tomándose la cara y tapándose los ojos-parezco una nenaza –

-y tanto…-respondió Sasuke-

-jeje je-pero sus manos fueron sujetadas bruscamente sobre su cabeza – pero que...-

-silencio…solo disfruta- y comenzó con una mano mientras que la otra sostenía las manos de Naruto con una empezó a subirle la camiseta rasgada y recorrerle el abdomen…ese abdomen que de un momento a otro comenzó a aparecer en sus mas húmedos sueños…cabe decir que debía ir al baño a atender asuntos importantes en ese tipo de mañanas...recorrió su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pezones y comenzar a toquetearlos…aburrido de esto le saco por completo su camiseta para abalanzarse y chupar un pezón y el otro no lo dejaría descuidado…claro que no … su mano se ocuparía de el-

-S.-S-S-Sasuke…-se mordía el labio…sentía que si no lo hacia se pondría a gemir como si fuera un animal salvaje en plena temporada de celo…y es que diablos…como se suponía que debía soportar tal placer que le estaba proporcionando el Uchiha…no seria una persona normal si no sintiera nada…debía conservar la cordura…debía conservar la cordura…debía-

-Naruto…-pronuncio levantando su cabeza para poder mirar al rubio-porque no me dejas oírte gemir…que no ves que es música para mis oídos-a la mierda la cordura soltó sus labios y comenzó una sinfonía de distintos sonido pero con un mismo objetivo…placer-

-así esta mejor-dijo el azabache soltando las manos del Uzumaki las cuales se fueron instantáneamente hacia el pálido cuello del Uchiha comenzando a tirar de su pelo frenéticamente mientras el dueño de los cabellos comenzaba a desabotonar el pantalón del pelirrubio…que tenia un gran amiguito exigiendo atención allá abajo-

-¿ne? ¿Ne? Naruto…aun no me has besado…hazlo…-y ni tonto ni perezoso el rubio muy obediente acerco la cara del pelinegro hacia la propia juntando en un beso sus labios que por tanto tiempo se habían deseado el uno al otro…el beso comenzó despacio ,tierno siendo el primer beso que se daban pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se volvió salvaje ,se notaba a leguas que había una pasión contenida increíble y que através de ese beso estaba siendo liberada…sus lenguas chocaban enlazándose en una batalla de quien seria la mejor…cual seria la ganadora…siendo una de la otra un digno rival-

-uhmmm…Sa-ss-s-ke-separándose el rubio para poder devolver aire hacia sus pulmones respirando agitado mientras Sasuke continuaba con lo suyo…ósea succionar su abdomen mientras lentamente bajaba hacia el "amiguin" de Naruto…-

-Naruto…te diré…me pones como no te imaginas…- el rubio solamente pudo contemplar esa cara lujuriosa y cuando intento decir algo sintió una curiosas manos introducirse en sus boxers…que demonios ¡la mano lo estaba llevando al mismísimo cielo!-

-ahhhhhhhhh…ah…ah…ah…Sasuke…AH!!!-decía el rubio mientras sentía la mano del Uchiha tomar su activo miembro entre sus manos y comenzar a subir y bajar frenéticamente por este…-

-Naruto eres…simplemente delicioso…-dijo sensualmente mientras sentía al rubio retorcerse al contacto de su mano en su miembro, el rubio comenzó a arquear la espalda de la sola excitación cuando derepente…se libero dejando que un espeso liquido blanco manchara la mano de un Sasuke lujurioso que se llevo esa traviesa mano hacia a la boca y saboreo un poco de la semilla del cansado rubio que yacía bajo su cuerpo-

-como me lo suponía…es dulce-Sasuke se saboreaba las manos mientras que Naruto se sentaba empujando a Sasuke sobre el pasto para quedar el encima del Uchiha-

-Sasuke…es tu turno-dijo despejando al Uchiha de toda su ropa ,para luego acercarse a los labios del pelinegro dándole un demandante y apasionado beso que mientras ocurría el rubio iba bajando su mano dejando un recorrido hasta llegar a el erectado miembro del pelinegro-

-y yo te are disfrutar…-dejando a un Sasuke muy sorprendido por ese cambio tan radical del rubio…de un momento a otro se había transformado de una nenaza a una maquina aparentemente sexual ,cuando siente que ya no puede pensar mas y es que el rubio se había metido todo el miembro de Sasuke de una sola ves a la boca haciéndolo gritar de extasis pero comenzó a morderse los labios también con el mismo propósito con que lo hacia Naruto hace unos minutos atrás…acallar los gemidos que exigían salir al exterior y deleitar a su oyente-

-vamos Sasuke…ahora no me prives a mi de escucharte gritar de pasión por culpa mía…-dijo sensualmente luego de ver la cara de Sasuke, sonrojado, sudado y con una expresión que excitaría hasta a el mas frígido del planeta –_aunque Sasuke no se puede excitar a el mismo…solo yo puedo hacer eso-_pensó el ojiazul cuando derepente comenzó a escuchar unos leves sonidos que de apoco se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos totalmente excitantes al oído del rubio-

-así me gusta-dijo Naruto para continuar con lo que hacia ,engullirse el miembro de Sasuke mientras que el llevaba sus manos hacia la cabeza del pelirrubio para hacerlo acelerar el ritmo ,el rubio subía y bajaba en torno a ese aparato sexual que lo volvía loco cuando presiente que Sasuke le habla-

-para…aun no puedo venirme…-y en un movimiento brusco toma al pelirrubio y vuelven a las posiciones originales…Sasuke encima de Naruto ,el pelinegro lleva dos dedos hacia la boca del pelirrubio indicándole que los lama ,este lo hace de una manera muy sensual cosa que provoco que Sasuke tragara preparándose para lo que venia y cuando el rubio termino de dejar bien mojados esos dedos el azabache se lanzo hacia el para darle un hambriento beso que el recibió gustoso cuando de improviso sintió que Sasuke comenzó a toquetearle su entrada y quiso reclamar pero no pudo porque ya tenia un dedo en su interior dilatando la rosada entrada el pelirrubio-

-se que duele pero ya pasara…shhh tranquilo-le decía un amoroso pelinegro a un incomodo pelirrubio-

-no…es que…incomoda…un po-pero fue cortado cuando Sasuke introdujo un segundo dedo en su virginal entrada haciéndolo gemir por el dolor que sentía y en menos de lo que canta un gallo sintió el tercer dedo abrirse espacio dentro de el-

.eres delicioso…¿lo sabias?-comento Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su cuello para dejarle unas lindas marcas mientras movía sus dedos en forma circular dentro del rubio-

-me lo…ah…habrás…d...d...dicho…ah…ya tres veces-dificultosamente podía hablar Naruto y esque sentir tres dedos en su interior era muy incomodo

-ya…estas l...listo-sacando los dedos del interior de Naruto para posicionarse entre sus piernas dándole a entender al rubio lo que pretendía-

-puede que te duela un poco pero…-demostrando su lado preocupado Sasuke-

-no…hazlo…podré soportar-le calmaba Naruto que lo miraba con todo el amor del mundo en sus ojos cuando Sasuke tomo las caderas del rubio con sus manos y comenzó a entrar en el lentamente intentando no hacerle daño pero eso era inevitable…-

-d-d-duele Sa...a…aa…s…uke-con una clara cara de dolor Naruto intentaba expresarse sin tener mucho éxito, Sasuke al comentario del rubio se paro en seco esperando para que se acostumbrara al nuevo intruso en su interior…pasado un minuto Naruto sintió el placer de tener a Sasuke dentro de el –

-muévete…v-v-vamos Sas-s-s-suke…muévete-lujuriosamente Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas para que Sasuke comenzara a penetrar mas hondo en el ,cosa que logro porque el azabache en el momento que se percato de que Naruto ya estaba moviéndose comenzó a embestirlo primero lentamente pero el rubio no se conformo con eso…o no-

-motto Sasuke…mas rápido…onegai-y bien obediente Sasuke comenzó a embestir al rubio ferozmente fundiéndolos a ambos en un vaivén irresistible que simplemente los hacia llegar al cielo y mas allá-

-eso…Sasuke…en ese lugar…motto-Sasuke solo atino a comenzar a embestirlo en el mismo lugar indicado mientras que afirmaba fuertemente sus caderas y las movía a su ritmo ,los dos gemían como si aquel ratón perseguido por el felino…ya no fuese un ratón si no que ahora eran iguales…deseosos de poder fundirse en uno solo aun mas de lo que ya estaban derepente Naruto se dio vuelta dejando a Sasuke bajo de el y el quedando nuevamente a horcajadas del pelinegro ,tomo el miembro de Sasuke y se sentó fuertemente en el haciéndolos gritar a ambos de una manera en la que hasta Jiraya se hubiera tapado los oídos porque eso era demasiado para el y Naruto comenzó a cabalgar sobre Sasuke , y saltaba y saltaba auto-penetrándose con el miembro del pelinegro

-N-a-a-aruto…ah...aaah...aah…vamos móntame…hazlo mas rápido-dijo mientras tomaba la cadera del pelirrubio fuertemente y las elevaba y dejaba caer al mismo ritmo de Naruto pero con mas fuerza-

-Motto Naruto…Motto-siendo el ahora el que pedía mas y Naruto no quería ser malo con la persona que tenia debajo asíque empezó a saltar y gemir como animal en celo y esque en realidad cualquier persona que los hubiera visto así no hubiera sabido si eran animales o persona porque se podía distinguir que ellos estaban disfrutando de un sexo con un amor imparable…Sasuke al sentir que se acercaba el final para ambos tomo el excitado miembro del rubio con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo frenéticamente haciendo que el rubio acelerara la rapidez y fuerza de los saltos -

-N-a-a-a-ar-uto…ah…ah...ah...ah. e.s.s. e-e-es genial-mientras que seguía la cabalgata y se acercaba dificultosamente al rostro sudado del rubio para besarlo apasionadamente…cuando los dos juntos sintieron que ahora si que tocaban el cielo…llegando al clímax Naruto esparciendo su semilla en el pecho de ambos y luego Sasuke en el interior de Naruto terminaron con un largo suspiro mas o menos así-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el rubio callo como peso muerto encima de Sasuke ,los dos respirando entrecortadamente por la gran escenita que se acababan de montar –

-c-c-creo......que ahora…no te podré…ni mirar...a la cara-comentaba el rubio mientras se le cerraban sus parpados del cansancio-

-no digas…ah…ah eso uzu...ratonkachi…te amo…ayer…hoy…y siempre…-sintiendo que igual que el rubio el cansancio le ganaba-

-también…te amo mi Sasuke…también te amo…-

Y juntos cayeron en las manos de Morfeo cuidador de los sueños de todos los humanos…desnudos bajo la luz del sol…bajo ese inmenso calor. Ya cuando se despertaron estaban bajo la luz de luna siendo Naruto quien despertó primero y al ver a Sasuke dormido comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello negro y a los pocos minutos Sasuke se despertó con una agradable sensación de amor en su pecho-

-hola…Naruto-mientras se abrasaba a el rubio y este le correspondía el abraso-

-hola…Sasuke-y así se quedaron durante un rato…abrasados bajo el agradable viento frío de verano que aplacaba su calor-

-Umm…Sasuke…tengo una duda…-hablo Naruto con inseguridad innecesaria en su voz-

-dime que pasa-algo confundido por su tono empleado en la pregunta-

-que somos ahora…porque yo ya no te puedo ver como solo mi… "amigo" jeje –recordando su ironía anterior sobre que solo eran amigos y nada mas…Sasuke al escuchar la pregunta solo beso a Naruto transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía y quitándole las inseguridades tontas al rubio-

-pues obviamente yo tampoco podría verte como solo un amigo dobe…asíque eres mi koi… ¿que te parece?- solo haber escuchado la palabra koi hicieron que al rubio se le formara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abalanzándose sobre el pelinegro y besándolo tiernamente-

-me encanta la idea Sasu-Koi…te amo- besándolo nuevamente…-

-yo también te amo mi Naruto…- y se quedaron abrasados disfrutando del calor que le transmitía el otro bajo la calida luz de luna.

Al día siguiente…

-Sasuke…-le hablo nervioso Naruto moviendo sus dedos al puro estilo de Hinata-

-dime dobe-dijo indiferente Sasuke mientras se bebía una taza de café sentado en la mesa del departamento de Naruto y esque luego de haber tenido su loca declaración en el bosque se habían ido al departamento del que viviera mas cerca en busca de mas placentera acción…y hay se encontraban ahora-

-etto…yo pensaba que…si…-_ya basta!!-_pensó el rubio dejando sus inseguridades de una ves por todas atrás…-

-¿te quieres venir a vivir aquí?- pregunta que sorprendió al pelinegro que bajo su taza de café para prestarle toda su atención al rubio-

-¿no crees que es muy pronto?-pregunto directamente al rubio que puso una carita tan triste que derretiría a cualquiera-

-etto…si...si…tienes razón…gomen-expreso con mucha pena el pelirrubio pero en un rápido movimiento el pelinegro lo rodeo en un abraso y al oído le dijo-

-era broma…obviamente que estoy de acuerdo que vivamos juntos…pero si es en mi casa…mi pequeño uke…-el rubio sintió una felicidad inmensa al saber que podría estar todos los días con su preciado Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho-

-¿en tu casa? Porque? UKE?...créeme que no seré tu uke mucho tiempo…si porque yo soy un seme interior…-Sasuke solo pudo sonreír ante tales aclaraciones y comenzando a conducir nuevamente a Naruto al cuarto para un poco de acción mañanera-

-mi casa es mas grande para los dos y créeme que siempre siempre…serás mi amado uke…-dijo besándole la frente mientras Naruto con su carita enojada refunfuñaba cosas sin sentido ,una ves dentro del cuarto Sasuke cerro la puerta tapando la visión de cualquier acontecimiento que haya sucedido en esa habitación que solo Dios y yo sabemos.

Días después…

-_mocoso…porque demonios no puedes caminar… y porque me duele el trasero__-_preguntaba con intriga kyuuby a un adolorido Naruto intentando ayudar en la mudanza-

-si te dijera el porque…te morirías desangrado maldito pervertido…-

-_ahh __podría apostar mi casi inmortal vida a dos cosas…_-anuncio con cansancio kyubby-

-pues dime…yo escucho-

_Okay…uno: es culpa del Uchiha-bastardo-_Naruto solo puedo reírse ante eso-_y dos: fue desde el entrenamiento…-_esto sonrojó de manera exagerada al rubio que solo pudo responderle algo como-

-maldito kyuuby-bastardo adivino…-cosa que provoco una gran y mounstrosa risa de parte del zorro-

_-_muajaja!no culpes al jugador niño…culpa al juego!- pudo escuchar claramente Naruto y cuando iba a responderle-

-Naruto deja de estar baboseando y ayúdame con tus cosas maldito uzuriatonkachi!-decía Sasuke con una sonrisa en la cara que desde el día del entrenamiento que no se le pasaba-

-si…Sasuke-teme…yo también te amo- y finalmente el rubio salio corriendo hacia donde el azabache de ojos oscuros…en los cuales veía claramente un futuro lleno de felicidad…sonriéndole y besándolo le quito un poco de peso para luego entrar a la nueva residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki…y todo se lo debía a su entrenamiento privado…o si…desde hoy amaría ese tipo de entrenamientos ya que gracias a ese entrenamiento…ahora es feliz junto a la persona que ama.

**FIN**

Bueno pues hay esta…colgado y listo para quien desee leerlo =)

Aaaaaaaarigato gosaimasi por haberlo seguido durante esos miseros tres capitulos que me costaron esfuerso al ser el primer fic!

Y gracias a todo el que me siguió ¡

Nos veremos en otro fic! Ya que ahora are otro intento de fix xd kajhjkahkja

JA NE!!!!!!!


End file.
